purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhonor
Modest Beginnings After not playing Minecraft for 4 years, Rhonor was persuaded into joining Purity Vanilla by an IRL friend, TescoBossman. Although incredibly rusty and not knowing much about the new updates past 1.8, Rhonor met TescoBossman at spawn and the pair of them journeyed to Tesco's base, roughly about 7k blocks out and built into the side of a hill. Upon arriving, Rhonor set out to attaining some armour. After continuously mining for a couple hours, he logged out. He wouldn't be seen again on the server for 2 weeks, mainly due to school and laziness. Once it was the Summer holidays, Rhonor rejoined and him and TescoBossman decided to move base and build something large scale. Getting 2 more of their IRL friends to help, the 4 of them set out to building a highway and transferring items to the new area, roughly 20k blocks out. Second Base Once they'd finally moved their items, the small mandem began constructing the castle. Although being limited on resources, they managed to build a pretty peng gatehouse, but their 2 other friends logged out, not to return for a while. Over a month later, after spending a lot of time on the castle, it was finally completed. Although being happy with their build, their short period of peace was soon to end. A week after the initial completion of the castle, Rhonor was alone at the base quite late at night. When he was building a farm, he had died to a creeper, and was respawned at his bed in the tallest tower of the castle. As soon as he respawned, he saw an unknown player a few blocks away from him. Unarmed and outmatched, he begged for mercy and peace like a little pussy newfag. The attempts of peace were short lived and futile however, with Rhonor's bed being destroyed and the base being completely looted and partially griefed. The raider, Hunskil or something, was pretty chill with it all and said that for now wouldn't destroy the castle out of respect, but would come a couple weeks later to blow the entire base up with TNT. He then left the base. Progression Rhonor told Tesco about the raid, and they both knew it was time to move base again. They built another highway, this time around 8k blocks long, with the help of their of their initial mates from the first transition, GLMiner. Although they both found GLMiner annoying, he was a decent builder and actually helped a a lot with the highway. Now above 100k blocks out, the plan for building the third base was finally set into progress. The base was later to be known as 'Mosque', and would get the pair invited to join Build Guild. Although Tesco did most of the work, with Rhonor slacking off building smaller parts of the base, the final result was still pretty fire. After the completion of the main base, Rhonor then entered his third prolonged period of inactivity. Build Guild Conflict After a few weeks, Rhonor returned again, to find that him and Tesco had been invited to Build Guild. Although stoked at first, after a couple weeks things became fucked up. Apparently Frazzle53, a prominent member of the team, had joined Varden. BG members at the time all despised Varden due to them stating that they'd kill them all. Frazzle joining the very group that threatened to destroy BG was evidently a conflicting move. Although Rhonor thought Frazzle was just having bants at first, he realised he was actually being serious, and joined a new group formed up of previous BG members. Forming of Dung Beetles Rhonor, TescoBossman, ercercerc], Llamatata and Snakob had established a new group, intent on being completely separate to BG and ultimately better. Rhonor was still fairly inactive, and had attempted to make the lengthy journey twice, however was unsuccesful on both, dying twice, 1 due to TPS and the other eating KFC and not watching his screen, he ended up falling into lava. Being the lazy fuck that he is, he gave TescoBossman his login details and quit for a month. Cathedral/ Praesilis After a dormant month of inactivity due to schoolwork, he finally came back on. Upon returning, he built the Cathedral, a prominent build in the DB base, now called 'Praesilis'. After spending a continuous 4 days on the server spending at least 30 hours on his build, he didn't finish it and just set it aside being the lazy fuck he is. Rhonor still continues to work on this build and the surrounding town today along with Senddoes. Category:Players